


She's a Lady

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: daily_deviant, F/M, Hair-pulling, Het, Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	She's a Lady

  


**Title:** She's a Lady  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Draco/Hermione  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Kinks/Themes Chosen:** Hair pulling  
 **Other Warnings:** Oral sex  
 **Word Count:** ~1010  
 **Summary/Description:** Draco thought he knew how to treat a lady. Hermione straightens him out.  
 **Author's Notes:** Thank you to [](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shellydkitty**](http://shellydkitty.dreamwidth.org/) , [](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**gryffindorj**](http://gryffindorj.dreamwidth.org/) , and [](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**jadzialove**](http://jadzialove.dreamwidth.org/) for working their magic. ♥

Draco knew something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it.

His relationship with Hermione was just three months old and he'd wined her and dined her, leaving nothing to chance. He paid attention to details, as it was, but he knew it was particularly important with someone as fastidious as Hermione.

He also took great care in the bedroom. He was an attentive lover, always making sure she was satisfied before he took his own pleasure. With someone else he might have been tempted to be a little rougher, to dominate, but he knew she'd want to be respected, treated like a lady.

After supper, he'd pulled her chair back, helped her with her travelling cloak. Her eyes were sparkling and her cheeks were pink from the two glasses of wine she'd had with dinner. He wanted to Apparate them straight to his bedroom and make love to her all night.

Instead he held out his arm and she slipped hers through, but he could have sworn he noticed a hint of disappointment in her eyes.

When they finally made it back to her flat, Draco's ardor had cooled enough to take it slow.

Undressing her slowly, he pressed kisses to her soft skin as it was revealed. When she was naked save her knickers, he stood back and began undressing himself. She watched him with hooded eyes, gaze trailing down his chest as he removed his shirt.

He took off his boots and undid his belt buckle, ready to push his trousers and pants off, but Hermione sat up.

"Wait," she said as she climbed off the bed and knelt in front of him.

Looking straight up at him, she moved her hands to his waist and slowly pulled his trousers down.

"Thank you," he said and offered a hand to help her back up but she hardened her expression.

Reaching for his covered cock, she began squeezing and stroking him through the fabric of his pants, eyes still focused on his.

"I'm not sure who told you that women only want to be caressed, made love to." She moved her hand to his bollocks and ran her fingers over them gently. "Worshipped."

He was a gentleman, he knew to always treat a woman like a lady, full stop.

"Women _do_ want to be appreciated." She paused and hooked her fingertips into his pants and dragged them down over his hips, freeing his erection. "However—" she licked across the head of his cock and he groaned. "—we won't break."

Gripping his hips she sucked him into her mouth and his eyes fluttered shut at the perfection of her mouth. It was all he could do not to thrust in, tangle his hands in her hair. He balled his hands into fists to keep from pulling her head to him and fucking her mouth.

He stood almost perfectly still; the occasional roll of his hips couldn't be helped. She might want to suck his cock, but that didn't mean she wanted him to be rough with her.

Her tongue was doing marvellous things: running under his foreskin, licking the thick vein on the underside. She sucked one of his balls into her mouth, continuing to stroke up his length.

When she stopped it took him a moment to realise. He looked down at her and her eyes were blazing with heat.

She took one of his hands and pulled it to her head, wrapping the length of her hair around it. She tightened her hand around his and tugged, eyes closing as she let out a deep sigh.

He swallowed convulsively and tugged her hair again, and she smiled up at him.

"Now, Draco—" She licked up the length of him, the flat of her tongue catching the drops of fluid at the tip. "—you are going to fuck my face and come down my throat."

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth. A flood of arousal washed over Draco and he was unable to resist for another moment. He put his free hand to her nape, pulling her closer and watched as his entire cock disappeared into her mouth, her nose buried in his hair.

He widened his stance, yanked her hair, and she whimpered around him as he pushed his cock between her lips.

"Oh, fuck," he said, the control he tried so hard to maintain slipping away as he looked down at her expression of bliss. He pulled her hair again, another whimper and he was lost. She'd have to stop him because he couldn't stop himself. He thrust into her mouth, holding her head still, thinking of nothing but coming, spilling himself down her throat, come trickling out of the corners of her mouth.

He tightened his grip on her head, tugging her hair with both hands now. Her hands gripped his arse, pulling him closer still.

Looking down as he felt his balls pulling up, Hermione opened her eyes and he gasped and came, pulsing into her mouth, his knees nearly buckling. He let go of her head and ran a hand over her hair to smooth it down. His half-hard cock slipped from her mouth and he leaned down to kiss her pink, swollen lips.

"I—" he said when they broke apart and he dropped to his knees in front of her, but she put a single finger over his lips. "That was unexpected."

"Rough can be good." Hermione smiled mischievously. She stood and looked down at him. "Now you need to take care of me."

Looking to the brown curls now at eye level, he slipped his hand between her thighs, pushing her knickers aside to touch her.

"Hermione," he said, slightly in awe, "did you _come_?"

Colour crept across her cheeks. "I like having my hair pulled."

"What else do you like?" he said, slipping two fingers inside her, beginning to work them gently in and out.

She moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled his face toward her.

"Let me show you."


End file.
